What friends are for
by V.Lore.N
Summary: Enma anak seorang bangsawan, Cozart Shimon, pindah sekolah ke namimori dan bertemu semenya—eh teman baiknya yang pertama. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Category**: Yaoi/BL, Friendship, 2700, OOC nan GaJe #eh

**Plot (WARNING: SPOILER! :P**) : Enma anak seorang bangsawan, Cozart Shimon, pindah sekolah ke namimori dan bertemu semenya—eh teman baiknya yang pertama.

-End-#digebuk

**Enjoy!**

**-What friens are for-**

Shimon Cozart. Seorang bangsawan dengan seorang anak. Ia mempunyai sebuah pulau, Yang diberi nama Shimon Island. Ia adalah seorang yang sangat sukses dan mempunyai banyak rekan bisnis. Namun anaknya tidak begitu.

Enma Kozato, anak bangsawan Shimon Cozart yang mempunyai Shimon Island. Ia sekolah di sekolah yang dibuat ayahnya, SMP Shimon.

Shimon Island ini cukup terkenal, dan banyak pengunjungnya. Bahkan pulau ini mempunyai istana dibawah tanah. Istana-nya Shimon cozart. Pulau ini sudah seperti Negara kecil saja. Walapun anak Shimon Cozart, Enma sering di-bully anak anak yang bersekolah di SMP Shimon itu. Ia tak punya teman, mungkin karena ia selalu mendapat nilai jelek dan tak bisa apa apa. Akibatnya, ia tak tahu apa arti teman ataupun sahabat. Sayangnya, Cozart tidak terlalu perduli terhadap Enma karena terlalu sibuk mengelola Shimon Island-nya.

Enma sudah tidak berniat sekolah lagi. Ia malah meminta ayahnya membuatkan sekolah privat. Cozart tidak terlalu setuju dengan anaknya, maka, dipindahlah Enma ke suatu kota yang jauh dari Shimon, Namimori.

…

Tsunayoshi Sawada, atau Tsuna, anak Giotto [*author digebuk iemitsu*], bersekolah di SMP Namimori, Yang menurutnya, terkenal karena seksi disipliner yang mengerikan, eh—tegas, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna, adalah anak yang kurang lebih sama dengan Enma, bedanya, ia mempunyai banyak teman. Iapun punya nama julukan yaitu no-good-tsuna atau dame-tsuna. Tsuna mempunyai teman baik Gokudera hayato dan Yamamoto takeshi, serta kakak kelas yang baik, Ryohei sasagawa.

Gokudera hayato. Anak yang mengangap semua orang yang lebih tua darinya musuh. Walaupun yamamoto takeshi adalah teman baik tsuna juga, ia tak begitu baik berhubungan dengan yamamoto. Ia hanya berteman baik dengan Tsuna. Ia bahkan mengangap Tsuna itu seorang bos mafia ke 10 dari geng mafia bernama vongola. Tentu saja tsuna merasa aneh. Vongola? Bahasa itali dari Cangkang kerang? Ada ada saja.

…

Pada waktu Enma pindah ke Namimori, ia cukup terkejut dengan keadaan sekolah itu. Ramai. Lebih ramai daripada SMP shimon. Iapun pangsung pusing memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya di SMP ini. Tentu saja, ia gugup saat memperkenalkan diri didepan kelasnya. Ia sekelass dengan Tsuna dan Gokudera.

Tsuna melihat murid pindahan baru itu, entah kenapa, ada perasaan tertarik kepadanya. Pada saat pelajaran, ia berkali kali melirik kearah Enma dan tersenyum, tetapi Enma hanya membalas dengan tatapan murung. Gokudera, melihat hal itu bertanya kepada tsuna; "Juudaime! Kau sepertinya tertarik sekali pada anak jelek itu!" "bu-bukan begitu gokudera-kun, aku hanya kasihan padanya, ia sepertinya selalu dibully. Sama sepertiku." "huh, begitu ya."

Pada saat pulang sekolah, Tsuna berlari menemui Enma . "Enma!" Si bocah berambut merah itu pun menegok kebelakang dan melihat Tsuna berlari kearahnya, lalu tersandung batu. "gyah!" teriak Tsuna. Melihat kejadian itu, Enma tersenyum dan berpikir; Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya, atau dia memang benar benar mitip denganku? Eh? Kok aku diam saja! "Tsuna-kun! Kau baik baik saja?" "Aduduh, iya. Eh, Enma waktumu luang?" "Em… iya begitulah, memangnya kenapa?" " Maujalan jalan ke taman bersamaku?" Enma merasa sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan, rasa bahagia bahwa ternyata ada orang sebaik itu padanya. Ia bengong sesaat. "enma?" Tanya Tsuna sambil melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Enma. "eh? I-iya baiklah!"

Mereka berdua duduk berduaan di bangku taman,memakan es krim, dimana didepan mereka adalah kolan dengan air mancur ditengah tengahnya dengan dua ikan koi. "Enma… kau selalu sendirian ya?" "… iya begitulah…" "apa kau keberatan kalau aku menjadi temanmu?" Enma terdiam sesaat, lalu menundukan kepala, satu-dua titik air mata menetes. "eh? E-enma! Kau kenapa!" Tsuna berteriak histeris. "Ja-jangan teriak teriak begitu Tsuna-kun. Aku baik baik saja kok. Aku Cuma… aku senang ternyata ada yang mau menjadi temanku…" "Aku bisa memahamimu Enma, karena kau mirip denganku." Tsuna berdiri, berjalan kearah kolam. "Enma, lihat, disana ada 2 ekor ikan koi, yang satu berwarna dasar hitam dan ber-dot satu, warnanya putih. Yang satunya berwarna dasar putih dengan satu dot hitam. Mirip yin-yang ya!" "i-iya… Tsuna-kun, maukah kau menjadi temanku?" "haha, bicara apa kau? Dari awal kita kan sudah teman, seperti yin-yang. hidupku lebih seimbang kalau ada kau!" "Jadi… kalau aku ikan koi hitam, Tsuna-kun yang putih?" Tsuna tersenyum, lalu mencium pipi Enma. Tentu saja, pipi Enma merona karenanya. "Sahabat?" Tanya tsuna sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada enma. "sahabat!" enma tersenyum lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Tsuna.

-END—Eh, To Be Continued-

_Fu~ selesai juga fic pertama gueee! GaJe yah? Sori, saya belum berpengalaman. #digebuk_

_Mana bokapnya enma cozart lagi(?) apalagi bokapnya tsuna itu Giotto! XD #dicangkuIiemitsu_

_Walaupun GaJe begini tapi saya masih niat ngelanjutin(?) loh! Fufufu! #eh_

_Yah, maaf juga kalau banyak typo. Well… sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin sih, mind to review? ^^'_

_Thanks for reading! XD_


End file.
